fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Scrapper
This is the fortieth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Petrie flew back towards the trailers, a shocked expression on his face. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. CC Petrie: Me no believe it! Spike is mean now? How can it be? “Toughen up, flyer boy,” Chef growled to Petrie as the flyer flew past him on the way back. “Sorry Chef,” Petrie apologized, still twitching over what he had just overheard. He knew he needed to tell the others, but he also had to wait for the right moment. Myra, Ruby, and Rhett were gathered around a campfire the girls had lit, and were eating sweet bubbles or pieces of meat in Myra’s case. “Hey Petrie, want a sweet bubble?” Rhett offered, the longneck pushing some over to the flyer using his feet. “Uh…sure,” Petrie replied nervously, chewing the sweet bubble while visibly shivering. “Something bothering you Petrie, are you Petrie being bothered by something?” Ruby asked. CC Ruby: I haven’t seen anyone shivering like that since the last cold time. “Well, there is something,” Petrie began to say, when Spike walked over, the spiketail’s nose catching the scent of the sweet bubbles. “These smell yummy,” Spike grinned, “Can I have some?” “Sure Spike,” Ruby nodded. “Now, what did you want to talk about Petrie?” Rhett asked. “Me forgot,” Petrie replied. CC Petrie: Me worried what Spike will try to mess with me if me say something now…. “It’s getting late,” Ruby said to the other remaining young dinos, “We should get back to the trailers.” “Agreed,” Myra nodded. …………………… Ruby and Myra were playing with the PS3 some more. “I’m winning,” Myra smirked. CC Myra: I’m fast with my claws. “Say Myra,” Ruby asked, “Did you get any more letters from your mom recently?” “I have, why?” Myra responded. “Well, I was wanting to know if the wedding was going to happen shortly after this season of TDV is over,” the fast runner explained, “I think it would be cool to go to, going to it would be cool.” “She mentioned it would be very soon,” Myra said, “So I can’t imagine it’s really far off. She still hasn’t told me who she is marrying.” “We’ll just have to see for ourselves,” Ruby shrugged, taking advantage of the distraction to do a sneak attack on the fast biter in the game. …………………………. In the boys’ trailer, Rhett was running around, doing laps. “What are you doing?” Spike asked, having been slightly creeped out by the longneck’s behavior since he was brought back into the competition. “I have to be as fast as I can to be a good herd leader and impress Ali,” Rhett explained, not stopping from his laps. “Dude, Ali is with Littlefoot, you lost,” Spike replied bluntly. CC Spike: Even I’m not going to pretend Rhett has a chance with Ali to benefit me in this game. But Petrie is acting strange lately…. Eventually, Rhett tired himself out and practically fainted on the floor of the trailer. Spike had to stifle a giggle as Petrie flew down to make sure the longneck was ok. “Need help getting to bed Rhett?” Petrie asked. “No….” Rhett yawned weakly, trying to move himself with his front legs. CC Rhett: I really need to work out more. “Talk with me tomorrow…” Petrie quickly whispered as the flyer flew back up to his bed. …………………… The Final Five, to their own surprise, were able to get a decent night’s sleep that night, and they did not have a rude awakening. CC Myra: I was really hoping a sharptooth from this time period had ate Chris... But as Petrie, Rhett, Spike, Ruby, and Myra were prepared to head inside the mansion to get breakfast, the heard the sound of an engine revving, as a bus being driven by Blacktail, Longtail’s descendent who was a native of 2009 pulled up. “Hey guys!” Blacktail waved. “Haven’t seen you in a while,” Spike said, the Final Five recalled how Blacktail showed up shortly after the first challenge of season 2. “Chris wouldn’t let me in as a player,” Blacktail explained, “But he did allow me to be a chauffeur for the remainder of the season.” “You know there’s only like 4 episodes left right?” Myra pointed out. “I know…” Blacktail sighed, “Just come on, I’ll be driving you to your next challenge!” …………………….. The Final Five looked on at the city as Longtail’s descendant drove them to the place the challenge would be held at. “The future is still cool,” Myra said, watching the buildings and other cars pass by them. “We should learn how to do what the drive what the dinosaurs of this time call cars,” Ruby suggested. CC Ruby: Part of being a fast runner is the part where we have to be fast, after all. After about 30 minute of driving, Blacktail pulled up at the base of a towering skyscraper. “Here we are!” Longtail’s descendant announced to all the players. “Whoa…” the Final Five awed, looking at the size of the building before them. Chris came out of the front door, drinking a can of fizzy master. “Glad you little dudes finally showed up,” Chris chuckled between sips. “I’d like to introduce the five of you to where you are at now, the tallest building in the city, standing at over 40 floors, or just over 2 and a half longnecks.” CC Spike: But not as strong as a spiketail! “Your challenge is quite simple,” Chris explained to the young dinos, “It’s a race to the roof of this building. The first one to the top wins individual invincibility.” “This easy for me,” Petrie grinned. “Uh uh uh,” Chris retorted, “No flying along the outside, you have to go through the interior of this place only. Along the way, I have a few surprise obstacles for you all,” the host laughed crazily. CC Petrie: Crud. Rhett: Perfect! This will give me the chance to show how strong I am to everyone….and more importantly, Ali! “You can take any path to the top you want as long as you remain inside the building,” Chris explained to the players. The host chose not to pull out a starting gun again. “Ok seriously, I can not cause any more damage to flyers like this.” “It’s Chris McClean!” a flyer from 2009 called, flying past and looking at the celebrity host….and got hit by a car because he wasn’t looking. “Guess that pattern is still going on,” Myra chuckled. “Just go!” growled Chris. As the Final Five raced inside the skyscraper, Spike saw Chris wink at him. CC Spike: Sweet, thank you Chris for remembering our alliance again. I wonder how you will be helping me this time. Heh heh…. …………………… Rhett, Spike, Ruby, Petrie, and Myra could see many stairways and elevators, though the elevators were mostly out of order. None of them were sure which way would be the fastest. “I think we should take the stairs,” Myra smirked to Ruby, “We are the fastest after all.” “We definitely can go the fastest, the fastest is how we can definitely go,” Ruby nodded in response to her friend. “You two do realize only one of you can win invincibility?” Chris called over a PA system. “Oh, right,” Ruby replied, quickly speeding up. “Can’t catch me!” she called to the fast biter girl. “Wanna bet?” Myra chuckled. Petrie remembered what he wanted to warn the others about, and flew over to Rhett, who was going just slightly slower than Spike. “Rhett, listen, please,” Petrie asked as the longneck began running up a flight of stairs. “What….is it?” Rhett panted, all his training he had done the past few nights was proving to not pay off. “Me need to warn you about Spike,” Petrie whispered, taking care to make sure that Spike didn’t hear. “What about Spike?” Rhett asked, confused. “Spike’s been using all of us!” Petrie revealed. CC Petrie: It feel good to expose the bad guy. “How has been doing that?” Rhett asked as he and Petrie reached the third floor of the skyscraper. “I overheard him last night,” Petrie explained, “Talking about how he tricked us.” “Wait a minute…” Rhett realized, the thought coming back to him, “It was Spike who told us about how first Littlefoot rigged the votes against me, and then how Cera framed Littlefoot for that….” “He been playing us from the very start!” Petrie gasped, flying down a hallway, after the stairs Rhett was climbing eventually did not go up to the top continuously. “Drat, we have to find another way up,” Rhett frowned, when he suddenly realized that he was moving more and more slowly. “What that white gooey stuff?” Petrie asked. The longneck looked down and realized that Chris had a layer of glue coating the floor, slowing him down greatly. “Curse you Chris!” Rhett growled, “Just go on ahead, Petrie….” He advised to the flyer. “Rhett, promise we vote for Spike at the elimination ceremony,” Petrie nodded, flying up. CC Rhett: Finally, the mess with my elimination will get fixed. ………………. Spike had taken a third set of stairs, separate from Petrie, Rhett, Myra, and Ruby. He was chuckling to himself. “Thanks for remembering to lend me a claw, Chris,” Spike smirked, “But where is the surprise, I wonder?” “It’s still anyone’s game!” Chris announced over the PA system that broadcast throughout the entire building. “Will Ruby or Myra claim victory? Will Spike surprise us all? Will Petrie or Rhett claim victory? Eh, chances are it’s not going to be one of those last two,” Chris laughed mockingly. Spike, Myra, and Ruby overheard the flyer and longneck angrily groan in the distance. CC Spike: I will admit eating all those sweet bubbles isn’t the best for running….but hey, I’m hungry! Spike was panting as he climbed another flight of stairs and reached the 10th floor. “Seriously Chris,” the spiketail grumbled, “When are you going to help me?” It was then that Spike heard a ding really close to him. He turned to see an elevator nearby opening up, and the arrow indicated it would be going up. “I see,” Spike grinned, “Giving me a lift, I should have known. Thanks Chris!” “Don’t mention it,” Chris chuckled from the room he was watching all the players on. …………………………………….. Ruby and Myra found a series of stairwells that consistently went up to the top of the building. Between the fast runner and the fast biter, it was a very close race. For some moments, Ruby was in the lead, and Myra was in the lead in others. Though when they were 5 floors from the top, they girls both noticed something seemed wrong. “Ruby…..it doesn’t look like we’re getting any higher up,” Myra noticed. “Yeah, the higher we try to go up, the more it seems like we don’t go up,” Ruby concurred. It was then that the friends realized that they were running against a down-going escalator! “This must be one of Chris’s traps!” Myra groaned. Because the girls were put to a halt because of the secret escalator, Petrie was eventually able to fly high enough to catch up. “Great, Petrie’s gonna beat both of us,” Myra huffed, when they saw Petrie not go ahead, and instead fly down to them. “Me know the truth,” Petrie panted, glad he managed to catch up to the duo, “Spike has been the bad guy this whole season!” CC Ruby: I couldn’t believe it! “Spike’s been fooling us?” Ruby asked. “Yeah, me overhear Spike last night in the kitchen talking about how he had been tricking all of us,” Petrie explained. At first, the girls thought the idea that Spike had been fooling them this whole season, but they thought back to a lot of things that had transpired. Spike had always been the one to “warn” them about “the betrayals of others”…how much of a coincidence was it that he always knew about these things? “Let’s take Spike down,” Myra grinned, getting the energy boost needed to go faster then the escalator. ………………………… But as Petrie and Myra were about to cross the finish line….they saw Spike had already crossed it. “Spike wins invincibility!” Chris announced. Petrie and Myra were the next to cross the finish line, with Ruby following shortly thereafter. Chef had to rescue Rhett, who passed out from exhaustion several floors down. “I guess I got lucky,” Spike grinned with a level of subtle malevolence, and Petrie, Myra, and Ruby eyed him angrily. “So, back at my mansion, you dudes will have to vote someone off who isn’t Spike,” Chris said, as a helicopter escorted the soon to be Final Four down to ground level. CC Spike: So what if my feeling that they are figuring me out is correct? There aren’t going to be more regular votes after this. Rhett: Ooh Spike is gonna pay! But if we can’t vote for him I guess I’ll vote for Petrie. The girls would be better in beating that jerk. Petrie: Me hate to say this after everything, but me vote off Rhett. He not exactly helpful, and me afraid Rhett will hurt himself. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…….. The Final Five cast their votes on the voting devices as Chris came out with a tray of four sweet bubbles. “This was a close one, but a choice has been reached,” Chris began, pulling out the names of the safe players. “And making it to the next episode are Spike and Myra!” The fast biter caught Spike’s sweet bubble before the leafeater could catch it in his mouth and crushed it in her claws. “Ruby, you’re also still in the competition,” Chris announced next. The fast runner looked relieved. “Down to you dudes, Petrie and Rhett. The final Chris sweet bubble goes to……Petrie,” Chris concluded. “Darn,” Rhett sighed, more accepting of his elimination this time. “Don’t feel bad Rhett,” Ruby comforted, “You did good, I’m sure Ali’s impressed.” “You mean it?” Rhett smiled, as the longneck climbed into the time machine. Chris pressed the button to warp Rhett back to 65 Million B.C. “And with that, we are down to four,” Chris announced to the dinos in the viewing audience. “Who will be going home next as the finals are drawing near?! I know you’ll want to find out on the next amazing episode of Total…..Drama….Valley!”